


nova annoying hugh

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova trying to annoy hugh by flirting with adrian, also simon being a supportive father-in-law <3
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	nova annoying hugh

Nova looped her arm through Adrian’s as they entered the gala, glancing around nervously. They made their way over to the coat check and turned in their jackets, before going over to where Adrian’s dads were sitting.

Nova’s arm tightened around his, her nerves on edge.

Adrian leaned down and whispered in her ear, “It’ll be okay. I think Dad is starting to warm up to you.”

“I hope so,” she muttered, glancing at Adrian out of the corner of her eye. He smiled encouragingly and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

After she was revealed as Nightmare, her already precarious relationship with Captain Chromium completely fell apart. While she was being held for interrogation, Simon offered to talk to her. Rather than ask questions about what had happened the night of the gala with Max and Frostbite, he asked about her life before the Renegades. Nova eventually opened up to him, telling him about her life up until the Battle for Gatlon—when she lost Ace...for the first time.

Simon had gone silent for a moment, lost in thought. He muttered an apology and left, only to return a few minutes later. He explained that they had sent Lady Indomitable to help David Artino, and Georgia had been discovered dead the next day. Nova took a while to process this, and they both sat there in silence before Simon pulled her into a hug, apologizing again. That had been a big turning point in their relationship and they became really close because of it, Simon becoming a sort-of father figure to her.

Nova’s relationship with Hugh had improved little in the years since the reveal, despite Simon and Adrian’s multiple attempts at reconciliation. And that she and Adrian had been dating for almost five years. It wasn’t that Nova didn’t want to fix their relationship, Hugh was just stubborn and didn’t let go of grudges easily. 

As they got closer, Simon spotted them and rushed over. He enveloped Adrian into a hug before hugging Nova too. Simon pulled Nova off to the side, leaving Adrian to talk with Hugh. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, he whispered to Nova, “Are you still planning on proposing soon?”

Nova nodded. “I don’t have a ring or anything, but I’m not sure that really matters. Adrian and I agreed that we'd like to keep it lowkey.”

Simon beamed, embracing her again. “Do you have any idea when you’ll ask him?”

Nova shook her head, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She shrugged. “I guess I’ll just do it whenever the moment feels right.”

“Ah, that sounds like a good idea.” His brow furrowed, gaze focusing on something behind her shoulder. “Maybe you should go check on Adrian, it looks like he and Hugh are arguing.”

She quickly turned around, spotting Hugh and Adrian standing together on the other side of the room. They appeared to be deep in conversation, though she couldn’t read their expressions for their backs were to her. But judging from Adrian's body language, he seemed uncomfortable.

“I think you might be right,” Nova muttered. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Simon and rushed off.

Carefully, Nova came up behind Adrian, walking slowly as to keep from making any noise.

“Dad, stop. Nova’s not like that anymore—” she heard Adrian say.

“I don’t care. A cheetah doesn’t change its spots,” Hugh responded.

“ _ Dad _ . It’s been almost five years since then. Nova’s apologized plenty of times and even admitted herself that she’s changed.”

“Are you forgetting that she  _ tried to kill me _ ? Because that’s something I think about every time I see her.”

“Do you know how many times she’s apologized for that? How many times she’s admitted it was a mistake and a direct result of her upbringing? Might I remind you that if it weren’t for  _ her _ , then Max may not be here today.” Adrian’s voice quivered but he continued. “If it wasn’t for her quick thinking...”

“One good deed doesn’t excuse a life of wrong-doings, Adrian.”

Nova’s blood boiled. She knew no matter how Adrian reasoned, Hugh would always find some reason to dislike her.

“No, it doesn’t. But she’s made an effort to change her old ways and I wish you’d at least  _ recognize _ that. Dad, Nova’s a genuinely good person. And even though you don’t like her, you should at least respect her and our relationship. I  _ love _ her, and nothing is going to change that.”

Huffing, Adrian turned on his heel. He startled when he saw Nova standing only a few feet from him, well within hearing distance. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she allowed him to lead her away from Hugh. Once they were far enough away from him, she pressed her back to the wall and looked up at Adrian, telling herself to calm down.

“What was that about?” Nova said through gritted teeth.

Adrian’s expression softened as he glanced down at her, moving to stand closer. “In all honesty, I’m not really sure what started it. Just Dad being Dad, I guess.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on her scrunched up nose. “I just wish he would realize that you’re not the villain he made you out to be all those years ago.”

“But Adrian, I  _ was _ that villain. I mean, obviously I’m not anymore. But that’s still a part of my past, and I think I can understand where he’s coming from.”

Adrian furrowed his brow. “Are you really siding with my dad on this?”

Nova let out an abrupt laugh, startling him again. “Of course not. It’s just...I can see where he’s coming from on certain points. But that still doesn’t excuse his behavior.” Her gaze wandered over to where Hugh was, noting that Simon was now talking to him now. 

Nova wrapped her arm around Adrian’s. “Come on,” she said, dragging him over to Hugh and Simon.

“What are we doing?” Adrian whispered, leaning down.

“Annoying your dad.”

“Do I even want to know how?”

“You’ll see.”

He sighed and followed her over to where Simon and Hugh were.

Simon smiled as they approached, though Hugh ignored them. Nova pressed closer to Adrian, arm tightening around his.

She would  _ not _ let Hugh Everhart push her aside for any longer.

Standing on tip-toes, she pressed a kiss to Adrian's cheek. As they talked to Hugh and Simon, Nova took every opportunity she could to call Adrian ‘babe’ or some other pet name. Adrian soon caught on and started doing the same. She knew they succeeded when Hugh started rolling his eyes.

Changing the conversation, Adrian asked, “Where’s Max? I haven’t seen him at all.”

“He should be around here somewhere,” Simon said.

“I’ll go find him,” Hugh offered quickly, stepping away before anyone could object. Simon glanced at Nova and Adrian, then to Hugh. He sighed then went after Hugh.

Nova grinned and turned to face Adrian. “Did you see the look on his face?” she fake-whispered.

Adrian nodded, mirroring her grin. He leaned down and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Nova laughed and slid her arms around his neck. He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, hand brushing against her hair.

She broke the kiss, murmuring an “I love you,” against his lips, before kissing him again.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. His hand rested against her cheek. “We should try to annoy my dad more often.”

“Mhmm.” Then she was kissing him again, already forgetting about Hugh.


End file.
